


BELIEVE

by Shujinkakusama



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Pearlnet Bomb, Post-Series, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 03:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7492062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shujinkakusama/pseuds/Shujinkakusama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pearl and Garnet get caught up in the moment instead of cleaning up after Steven's 15th birthday party. // Pearlnetbomb day 4: Music</p>
            </blockquote>





	BELIEVE

**Author's Note:**

> The song lyrics are modified from Two-Mix's "Believe"!

“Dance with me.”

 

It was a request Garnet didn’t often make, and Pearl looked up, startled. The living room had been rearranged to make space for Steven’s fifteenth birthday party; surprise summer showers had them inside for the better part of the day, but Steven, Amethyst, and the others had fled for the outside as soon as there was room to do so. Peridot, Amethyst, Yellow and Blue Pearl, Jadeite, and Connie all piled into the van with Steven and his father, for what had to be the most crowded trip to the barn ever—a much better location for merrymaking, especially after Peridot’s many improvements—and Bismuth, Jasper and Lapis had gone by foot and by air, respectively. Pearl and Garnet offered to come along via warp, knowing full well that Steven would be in no shape to help clean up the living room when he returned.

 

Which left the two lovers alone for the first time in ages, albeit tasked with cleaning up streamers and many more discarded paper plates than they’d had guests to go along with.

 

“Now?” Pearl asked hopefully, pleasantly surprised by the offered hand. Garnet smiled, all eyes crinkling at the corners with mirth. She’d stopped wearing her visor some months prior, after the final conflict with Homeworld had been resolved. Garnet was unguarded and raw again, like she had been so many eons ago, and Pearl was certain that she’d fallen in love with her all over again every day since their victory. She put aside the broom in her hands, leaning it against the wall. “Don’t we need to clean?”

 

“Mm, later,” Garnet decided, sweeping Pearl close with certainty that came with knowing that her partner was all for this. It didn’t take a scan of possibilities; Pearl loved to dance, and they rarely had the room for it. The smaller Gem spun in her arms, tucking herself as close as possible, and Garnet’s hands settled low on the slight curve of her hips.

 

“There’s no music,” Pearl pointed out.

 

“Sing for me,” Garnet’s voice was low, eliciting a shiver from Pearl that went up her spine, straight to her Gem.

 

“I’m not as good as you,” Pearl protested, and when Garnet laughed, Pearl knew that she’d already given in. There was nothing she could deny Garnet. Not that she wanted to. Not now, not ever.

 

The Fusion leaned in close, humming a lead in to a song they both knew. The lyrics were old, the melody from times long forgotten on Earth; Pearl knew that was her cue to sing, and she drew in a shaky breath.

 

Stars, but it was difficult to think with Garnet so close to her.

 

Pearl sang, following Garnet’s lead over confetti and discarded ribbons on the floor, swept up in the electrifying current that always flooded the space between them.

 

_Because I want the warmth of your body_

_More than consolation to satisfy myself_

_Don’t let go of these hands_

_Which embraced that back_

 

And Garnet joined in, sliding her hands up Pearl’s back, taking her hand and leading her in a flawless waltz while their voices mingled. Pearl squeaked at the feeling of Ruby and Sapphire’s Gems against her shoulders, hot and cold and _approving_. Her voice went up an octave without her meaning to.

 

_I believe!_

_Everyone goes on quietly overcoming sorrow all alone_

_In the name of love we start to walk out to tomorrow once again_

_I believe!_

_With the strength to fight without any fears, at this heart_

_Watching the form which now takes flight brilliantly and high away_

It was all Pearl could do to stifle the dragonflies that burst to life in her chest and stomach, and she let Garnet dip her low, giggling helplessly, curling a leg around her partner’s thigh with thousands of years worth of practice behind it. Reality rippled, just slightly, white and hot and blinding, and Garnet kissed her back into the moment.

 

Pearl’s breath caught, stolen away by Garnet’s lips and tongue, and she swore she saw more stars than there were in the sky.

 

_I wanted to casually kiss that cheek_

_With a prayer, ‘It’ll be alright’…_

_Because in tough times I want to be smiling_

_Without relying on your kindness…_

_With a straightforward gaze_

_A first sympathy_

_I won’t forget the excitement_

_We were feeling between ourselves_

Pearl sighed wistfully between verses, tilting her neck back as Garnet kissed along her jaw, and her voice wavered as she sang. The Fusion hummed into her throat, and Pearl swore she hit a note she’d never reached before—and then they were both laughing, twirling, and Pearl abruptly found herself pinned behind the wooden wall that divided the Temple from Steven’s room.

 

“Keep singing,” Garnet purred, and Pearl yelped when her teeth and lips found the barred expanse of her shoulder.

 

So much for catching up with the others.

 

So much for _cleaning._

_I believe!_

_In the name of love I set free dreams and admiration far away…_

_I believe!_

_Testing with passion a way of life that doesn’t look back_

_Let shine those eyes and now catch the heart which dashes forth_

_Ah—changing the days I worried into history_

_Ah—I’ll open the closed door to the future_

_I believe…_


End file.
